Computing resources, which may include storage arrays and network resources used by enterprises, such as corporations and universities, are often provided by multiple computing devices (e.g., hardware resources) that function in a collaborative manner to meet the computing resource needs of the enterprise. Business organizations often purchase additional resources to keep up with the varying demands of their business needs. The purchase of too many additional resources often yields excess capacity representing wasted investment and lost opportunity cost from over-investment. Conversely, the purchase of too few additional resources may yield insufficient capacity that can be damaging for business operations in numerous ways including handling Web traffic to a company Website, managing internal application demand, inhibiting pursuit of opportunities, responding to competition, and other concerns. Consequently, information technology (IT) organizations within these organizations may invest in tools to help plan for an appropriate capacity.